A love lost to the Shadows
by Animemagician
Summary: My first fanfic on the net. It's my take on what happens after Oot.
1. I Think i'm losing my mind

Author's note: I **DO NOT** own the legend of Zelda franchise. That solely belongs Nintendo.

So with out further ado, I give you my first story Love lost to the shadows

Wait a few more notes.

__

Italics mean that a character is thinking

****

Bold means a character is screaming

Anything with an apostrophe means that a character is talking.

Most of the story will be Link's point of view until chapter two at least

Now on with the story.

****

Chapter One-I think I'm losing my mind.

"It's been Ten years since I defeated Ganon. Ten years since Zelda gave me my childhood back. I can never thank her enough for that. Even though I can never thank her enough for returning me a life to live, I can also never forgive her for taking away memories from people. Malon, I think I fell in love with her. Now she thinks of me as the guy with the green hat. Hmmph. It's funny to think of how life treats us. We're born, we live, and then we die. No one that's alive on this planet knows what's on the other side of death. Anyways, I got work to do. Being a mercenary is not an easy job. Oh forget it. I think I could take a day off. You know what? I think I'm losing my mind.. I mean it feels weird, it's like there is something missing in my head. I feel empty. Why am I telling you this? Well the main reason is, you're the only one I have to talk to. I mean no one would understand me. I think I'm going to pay Zelda a visit today. What do you mean I shouldn't talk to that bitch? You need some serious therapy. Shut the hell up would you? I swear I'm a schizo. I'm going to the castle whether or not you like it."

As Link jumps out of bed, his scarred, tanned, muscular body is exposed. The most relevant feature is a scar that runs down his back diagonally to the right and goes up his left shoulder to his clavicle. Another feature is the tattoo of a black cross on his right bicep, covering his bicep to the back of his hand. On his hand there is a symbol of the triforce of courage. Link straps on his black tunic and clips his earrings in. He fits to leather gloves that cover his hand to his elbow. He walks to the mirror and notices the stubble growing off of his face. "I could shave that later," He says to himself.

Link jumps onto his horse, Epona, and rides out of the small log cabin he built in the Koriki forest. "Today's gonna be a long day," he says to the horse.

That's the first chapter. I'll update when I get some reviews.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Confused eh?

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own the legend of Zelda franchise. That solely belongs Nintendo.

__

Italics mean that a character is thinking

****

Bold means a character is screaming

Anything with an apostrophe means that a character is talking

This is chapter two of a story that has been in my head ever since I beat Oot.

****

Chapter Two-confused eh?

As Link rode off onto Hyrule field he couldn't shake a feeling that someone was watching him. Pretty soon the feeling of paranoia was on him full force and he rode faster, looking behind him all the way to the checkpoint.

"Good to see you link!" Yelled, Jack Macely. Jack was a mercenary that worked with Link. People called him Jack the Ripper because he made more kills than an entire army.

"Hey Jack! Ready to go to work?" replied Link.

"yeah you?"

"As ready as I can be."

Well let's suit up" replied Jack.

Link strapped on his gear, consisting of

1.) his katana

2.) shurikens

3.) a small portable crossbow with poison tipped arrows.

4.) a holster of at least 20 throwing knives.

After all of that he put a long robe over it all. "ready Jack?" he asked. "You bet your mother I am" Replied jack. "Let's go then"

3 hours later, Gerudo Fortress

Link's adrenaline was rushing. Hiding with your sniping bow out behind a rock for 10 minutes while waiting for your partner to get into position is not an easy task.

Suddenly a flame shot out of a small hut on the lower level of the complex. Jack was in position. Link slowly put his bow away and climbed up the guard tower. A gerudo guard was standing next to the spotlight holding a long range bow. Link made his way up the ladder when it happened again, he felt like he was blacking out. Link snuck his way to the guard. Whipped out his hunting knife and slit the guard's throat. Allowing the blood to shoot it's way to the roof and drip on him. He knew there was not suppose to be any casualties besides the target but He could deal with head quarters later.

__

As long as I have control of Link, I'm unstoppable.

So this confuse the hell out of you more? All will be explained in the next chapter.

Review.


	3. My screw up killed the storyAuthor's not...

Due to an untimely fuck up on my part the update to the story you all wanted will not be in until Friday. I can personally say that I regret not being able to update. Until then I have another story going up later today. Again I apologize for the lack of updating. As a present from me to you three that's right three new chapters will be put up Friday.

Thanks for the reviews guys,

Animemagician


End file.
